Side Story: Talks
by Ralman23
Summary: When Question meets up with Charles to discuss, a certain request by Nick Fury.


**Here is a really good one. This one is about when Question gets Professor X, and they have talks about the Justice System and Anti-Mutant protest that have been occurring.**

 **A/N: In Marvel/DC: Event, Director Fury sends Question to get Professor X for a mysterious case, just waiting to be uncovered.**

* * *

Question approached the X-Mansion, knocking on the door with an answer very unwelcoming by Logan Howlett, aka Wolverine, as he opened the door.

"What do you want, bub?" Logan asked, in a the-hell-do-you-want-now, kind of voice.

Question replied, "I'm here merely to speak with Xavier, al known commonly known as,-."

"Professor X. Come right in, sweetheart." Logan sarcastically greeted, as Question entered the mansion, there were teens and kids, ranging from those that are college level and high school level, so do to speak. After all, these are all Mutants attending a school.

Logan approached him and asked "So, why are you here?" Question replied "I only came to speak with Charles with some important business. Apparently, Fury has requested Charles's presence."

"Fury? As, in Nick Fury? I see 'SHIELD business.'" Logan commented.

Question walked with Logan to an office, of some sort, and there he was. Charles Xavier, in a wheelchair, and drinking some tea.

"Professor, some-." Logan was interrupted, as Charles stated "Someone is here to see me on important business. Yes, I know. The Question come in and see me."

Question came in, as Logan gave a very low growl on him.

Logan exited the room, as he left the two alone.

Charles asked "So, to what do I have to help with, Mr. Sage?"

Question replied calmly "It's Fury. But before, I go into detail, I must warn you will be hearing classified information on our situation."

Question pulled out a file with big red letters, capitalized, reading PROJECT-X.

He placed the file on Charles's desk, and the professor read it. His eyes widened in horror.

"Can... something... like this exist?" The professor asked.

"It already did, six years ago." Question stated on the info.

He closed the file and placed back onto the desk, not wanting to read it, again. "You have my attention." Charles stated.

"Good, now we could get into the details." Question stated, walking around the office, making sure, nobody was listening, watching, etc.

"The project didn't succeed until there was only one survivor," Question, beginning to state on what the project was, "the project was to crossbreed Metahumans and Mutants, however, it was believed, even until now that crossbreeding the two genes would cause major alterations to the human body, and hence many scientists, never attempted this, until 6 years ago, a LexCorp lab in Russia makes eugenics, trains them, as weapons, they all die, the minute they age at 5 or 6. But there was one girl, who was captured from her family, at the age of 10, she was experimented on. She doesn't have a recollection of what happened to her, but she recalls her age, country, and training from someone."

"What are you asking to do?" Charles asked, feeling sad for the girl.

Question replied "Read her mind. Find the lost puzzle pieces, we need for this case. She tried to assassinate Amanda Waller, 2 days, the Avengers and Justice League don't want that running in our heads now. You and J'onn Jones are the only ones powerful enough to read her mind."

Charles nodded and sighed "You know Senator Kelly issued an arrest on two Mutants that caused a fire in his office. It started, as seamless prank from two teenagers that knew how to use their powers, yet... this, however, the girl tried to assassinate the most powerful woman on the planet. I will read her mind, and see what's going on?"

Question nodded, as they both exited the mansion.

* * *

[SHIELD Helicarrier]

Charles and Fury greeted each other, as Superman, Black Widow, and Question stand outside from a room, where Angelica is being held.

Angelica has black leather jacket and pants on, black hair, green eyes, and a scar on her right eye, that looks to be a burn scar.

"Hello, Angelica, my name is Charles Xavier." He stated his name, and she retorted "And I'm Bruce f***ing Wayne, leave me alone!"

He then started to speak in her mind, 'Listen, Angelica, I'm a Mutant, almost like you. I know what you have gone through, well, at least from the file, I was given. Now, if you allow me to see into your mind, maybe, we can solve this together, if you can cooperate with us."

"You aren't going to betray me?" She asked, Charles countered, "Why would I?" Though, he could tell, this girl never wanted to be an assassin, due to her face, being so devoid of emotion, and plus she's only 16.

"Now, let's see what we can find here." He started to read her mind, as she started to fall asleep, he saw flashes of images, a man with a red scarf, burning alive, a little girl that looked like, Angelica, shouting _"Ralphie!"_ An image of the same man training her, a lot of babies crying in test tubes, a man with dark, round glasses, slapping the little girl, and a girl crying over flames.

The professor fell onto the floor, as Angelica started to scream out of fear.

Superman, Fury, Widow, and Question entered the cell helping the professor up, and Superman calms Angelica down, as she cried.

"It's ok." He muttered before her, as she cried.

Widow asked "Are you alright? Professor?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." He replied, face palming his fore head in pain.

Question asked "What did you see?"

Charles replied, sadly "I couldn't interpret, myself. It was hard, actually. I got sadness, tragedy, and fear coming off. Her past is most troublesome. I suggest we wait, till she admits full to us."

Superman laid his arms, protecting the girl, as if she wanted to be protected.

* * *

 **Hope you like it and enjoyed it.**

 **A/N: Also, if you don't understand this story/one-shot, read Marvel/DC: Event to get a better understanding, as to what I was portraying here.**


End file.
